Methods for preparing candies and confections, especially aerated confections such as marshmallows, often involve the preparation of a concentrated sugar syrup. Traditionally, the preparation of a sugar syrup involve three separate steps including (1) admixing dry sucrose and corn syrups with water to form a slurry, (2) heating to boiling to dissolve the sugars, (3) evaporating moisture to concentrate the syrup to the desired solids concentration. Generally, these steps are performed as separate steps and in batch mode. Batch processing allows for close control over the extent of crystals in the concentrated sugar syrup.
For example, sugar, water and corn syrup are first blended in an agitated kettle to form a slurry. Then, the slurry is heated in the kettle with agitation for an extended time to dissolve the sugar to form a dilute sugar syrup. Next, the sugar syrup is concentrated such as by flash evaporation in a separate piece of equipment or boiling for extended times in the kettle to achieve a concentrated sugar syrup of the desired moisture level.
The type and extent of agitation and rate of concentration are carefully controlled to achieve desired levels of sugar crystals in the syrup. The presence or absence of seed crystals in the concentrated sugar solution profoundly influences the properties of the finished product such as the texture of a dried marshmallow. As a result, the batches of concentrated sugar syrup have a limited "pot life," i.e., must be used within a short time (e.g., 15 to 60 minutes).
The present invention provides improvements in methods for preparing sugar syrups, improvements to methods for preparing confections that involve preparing sugar syrups, and improvements to methods for preparing aerated confections.
In particular, the present invention provides improvements to the methods for preparing aerated confections that are described in copending commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 09/107,170 entitled "Multi-Colored Aerated Confectionery Products and Processes for Making" filed Jun. 11, 1998 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention resides in part in the practicing of the three steps previously practiced as separate steps in batch mode in a single piece of equipment and in a continuous mode but with a short residence time. Also, a further improvement is that the present invention contemplates addition of solid sugar in a separate seeding step practiced after concentrating and cooling of the sugar syrup whereby close control over end product texture can be obtained.
An advantage of the present invention is that the limited and irregular pot life feature of batch processing is replaced by continuous processing to produce concentrated sugar syrups in short residence times of 1 to 5 minutes.
An additional advantage is that the present single step-continuous method of preparing a concentrated sugar syrup allows for short residence times to which the sugar syrup is exposed to high temperatures. As a result, flavored sugar sources such as concentrated fruit juices can be used while minimizing loss or degradation of associated flavors.
Still another advantage is provided by employing a separate seeding step whereby the sugar crystal properties of the sugar syrup can be closely controlled by simple control over the properties of the sugars being added.
Still another advantage resides in the close control over the texture of aerated confections provided by the present methods by virtue of the seeding of clear sugar syrups immediately prior to aeration.